Thresh's Promise
by Trouble.With.Words
Summary: Basically chapter 21 from Thresh's POV, his feelings on the game,Rue and Katniss. We dont see or hear much from him during the games but he's one of my favourites so i did this little one shot, hope you like it. will contain spoilers, T just in case R&R x


Hey guys, this is my first Hunger Games Fic and one-shot concerning Thrush from district 11, one of my favourite characters, anyway, this is what I think thresh was thinking during chapter 21, when he and Katniss are in the cornucopia. Hope you like it....R&R.

Thresh's Promise

I had the rock in my hand and raised it, just in case but I had to find out the truth, i looked her dead in the eye,  
"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?" If it was true, i wouldn't really need to kill her but she was still the competition, it depends on her answer.

"I-I- we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District 1,"

She sounded genuine, and i suppose if she avenged little Rue, she deserved a second chance, Rue would want that....

"And you killed him?"

"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers, and I sang her to sleep"

She was crying the girl that beat me, the girl who had got 11/12 by the game masters, she was crying and she wasn't hiding it either but she said to sleep maybe.....

"To sleep" I asked, i tried to keep the emotion out of my voice but if there was still a chance that Rue...was alive....no that was impossible but why would some girl sing Rue to sleep, i don't know, she couldnt know that Rue liked Music more than anything, could she? Had Rue trusted her that much....?

"To death. I sang until she died, your district....they sent me bread"

My district...sent bread...to her? I nearly laughed out loud at hearing that the district that would kill its own people for only thinking of taking a crumb was giving bread to this...stranger but Rue was well loved in our district, by everyone. If it was up to me...I would have send her bread too....i saw her reach her hand, maybe going up for the arrow but she wiped her nose with the back of her hand still openly sniffling in front of me, in front of the nation over Rue, little Rue....

Her words bring me back "Do it fast, Ok, Thresh?"

I almost forgot where I was, i forgot it was my job to kill this girl, my competition...but I can't. I should but i can't. I lower my rock and look at the shocked look on her face.

"Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and Me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?" I know she understands but I wait for her to nod all the same, for Rue I'll let her go because she helped me, I'll help her, one good deed deserves another. "You better run, Fire Girl,"

She gets up and runs on my command, at that moment i feel a mutual respect for that girl, I think she will win, i hope she does, her and the bread boy, maybe if the situation would have been different, if it wasn't my job to kill her, we could just be normal teenagers. Not worrying all the time. But the situation isn't different and things are the way they are. I can't keep Rue's promise but I feel if i help the Fire Girl, i wouldn't be braking it just coming compromise, as I take the careers backpack i think of the day before the games, me and Rue sitting on the plush sofa's and fancy wallpaper, just talking,

"_Hey Thresh"_

"_Yeah" I reply gruffly_

"_Who do you think will win?"_

"_It could be anyone Rue; it depends on how thinks turn out, what cards are dealt"_

"_I know but if it means anything...i hope you win" She smiles shyly up at me._

"_...Thanks Rue, it does...mean something" I say patting her head._

"_If we don't win I hope someone from district 12 wins, they have it nearly as hard as us and they were good during the practice, the girl got a 11 off the game masters, but I'm just so sick of the carers winning, they have training before hand it's so unfair!" She leans back against the back of the sofa, and looks up at me solemnly, "Thresh...whatever happens promise me you'll go down fighting...and try and take a career with you" she smiled up at me and I smiled back. I lean back beside her as she rested her head on my shoulder; i wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her hair,_

"_I promise"_

Walking back to my hideout during the course of the game, i think of Rue, she went down fighting and I intend to do the same.

A/N: Hey guys, I just always wondered if Thresh and Rue even talked during the Games, if Thresh even cared and personally I think he did, but it's just my opinion, plus, i wanted to do a story with Rue too, but someone already did the story from Rue's POV and I didn't want to copy, so I did the next best thing and I did Thresh, who is an amazing yet sad character, well let me know how it is and what you think of my little one-shot, R&R guys, see you soon. Xoxo


End file.
